Doki Doki New Story
by Gunmetal V. Grey
Summary: Visuke's life isn't all that great. Basically alone, he struggles with acceptance, sadness, and family issues. This leads him to (unsurprisingly) connect with the members of the literature club. Still, looking at things objectively, Visuke has to wonder if there truly is no happiness to be found in his life. Life, of course, responds by throwing him for a loop.
1. Chapter 1

**Short Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own _Doki Doki Literature Club _or any of its characters. _Doki Doki Literature Club_ is a game created by Dan Salvato. It is mandatory that you play DDLC before reading this fanfic (there are spoilers). The game is totally free by the way. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

**Doki Doki New Story**

**Chapter 1:**

"Visuke sat on the edge of a fountain to think. He had recently played _Doki Doki Literature Club_, and he found himself being captivated by this simple yet astonishing visual novel. It had succeeded in breaking away from the cliche of most romance games (the ending had even made Visuke fight to hold back his tears). However, he found himself being most amazed by the characters. Never before had Visuke felt such a special connection to a fictional group of people. Much like Visuke, Sayori struggled to overcome the sadness in her life; Yuri was not well liked among her classmates and had very few people she could open up to; and Natsuki had troubles regarding her family and the acceptance of her interests. However, Visuke was most intrigued by Monika. She was the only one who could see the world for what it was and declare that no happiness could be found. Visuke often found himself wondering, _Was it **true**_?

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone screaming for help.

* * *

"Please somebody!" a young woman screamed. The man brandished his knife and demanded that the woman give up her purse.

Visuke sat silently observing the situation. He was relatively close, no more than ten or twelve meters away, and yet all he could do was watch as the scene unfolded.

Then she looked in his direction, desperately searching for a savior among the crowd.

"Help me! Please!"

_If I don't do this,_ he reasoned._ I'll be stuck regretting it for the rest of my life_.

He took a step forward.

_I'm scared..._

_but... I have to do this._

Visuke walked slowly and deliberately, using all of his willpower to keep moving forward. His legs were shaking so violently that it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain standing.

"Just a little farther."

_Seven meters._

His heart was pounding. Visuke's eyes remained fixed on the knife as the man waved it through the air.

_Six meters._

Only now did Visuke begin to think about what would happen if he actually fought the man. His opponent, not only possessing an advantage in arms, had a distinctive size advantage as well. Visuke was only sixteen, not to mention, slightly thin. If he had to guess, this guy was at least in his late twenties, though he looked older like he could possibly be thirty-four or thirty-five. Nevertheless, he was bigger and definitely stronger than Visuke in terms of physical strength. Perhaps even close to twice as strong.

_What should I do?_

_What **can** I do?_

_Four meters._

Visuke stopped.

_There's nothing I can do._

He took a step backwards, but before Visuke could put his foot down the man turned, noticed his close proximity, and charged him. The sudden movement caught Visuke off guard and he momentarily lost his balance. The man was closer now and Visuke could make out the details of his facial expression. His confident smile seemed reflect his superiority. As his last effort, Visuke held out his arm as if to stop the rapidly approaching assailant. He felt his palm connect with the man's torso, not in an aggressive manor but something reminiscent of a gentle push. The man stood still, Visuke's hand still on his chest.

Visuke couldn't bring himself to run away. The man's face was no more than thirty centimeters away from his own, and he could almost have sworn that the man looked at him with pity. In that moment, neither of them moved or said a word until seconds later when the attacker suddenly backed away. His face was now showing genuine fear as he fled the scene of the crime. Visuke watched him attentively until he noticed that the man was no longer carrying his knife.

In that moment Visuke knew what had happened. Yet still, he couldn't keep his gaze from shifting down to where the kitchen knife protruded from his stomach. The gruesome sight was accompanied by an extreme, burning sensation unlike anything he had previously experienced.

_"_So this is what **Yuri** felt like..._"_ Visuke uttered faintly as he collapsed on the sidewalk. _Am I... dying?_

Nearly every bystander in the vicinity was using his or her phone to call either the police or an ambulance.

_Right now I just want to **disappear**, _thought Visuke. _I couldn't even **save** that woman._

Everything around him became a blur. Visuke could hardly distinguish any shapes among the colors. He was pretty sure he heard voices all around him. Suddenly, Visuke felt a sensation like he was moving, but he couldn't feel his legs.

His surroundings became completely dark for a moment, and Visuke heard his mother's voice.

"Oh son... What would your **father **have to say about this?"

_My father? But my dad... is... _

The pain finally subsided along with all of the sounds Visuke had been hearing, and he suddenly felt very cold. The only thing he could think to do was to try opening his eyes, and for a split second Visuke's vision returned though it was still only blurs of color.

The last thing he saw was a beautiful shade of emerald green.

* * *

**Author Note: This was really fun to write (I wish I could say it was really easy to write as well). I would like to try to make this a weekly thing, but I can't make any promises yet.**

**I assume that it is fairly obvious what happened and where the story is headed. If you have any questions I will gladly answer them (at least to the best of my ability XD).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will say it but one more time: please do not read this if you haven't played Doki Doki Literature Club. I want nothing more than to protect any of my readers who are not yet members of the literature club from the many spoilers to this terrific game. Without further ado, here's chapter two (It Rhymes ^v^). **

**Doki Doki New Story**

**Chapter 2:**

_Emerald..._

"Hey, wake up. Come on, please."

_That voice..._

"Wake up... rise and shine! Open your eyes!"

_It's still dark. I can't see anything._

"Player! You're scaring me! Wake up!"

_...Player?_

_Open... my eyes?_

Opening his eyes after what felt like only moments to Visuke caused a blinding light to enter his vision, and he quickly shut them again. Repeating this process a few more times allowed his pupils to finally adjust enough for him to observe his surroundings. From where he lay, Visuke could see a ceiling, two windows, desks, and a closet. It was evident to him that he was in some kind of classroom. In his haste to further examine the room, he sat up quickly, doubling over in pain.

"What's wrong player?!"

Recognizing the voice he had heard moments ago, Visuke turned to face the person whom it belonged to.

"Are you okay?"

He immediately recognized her. Her ribbon, her smile, and especially her emerald green eyes were unmistakable, yet he found himself unable to form any words other than, "Who are you?"

"I'm Monika silly," she said with an innocent smile. "Now, are you going to tell me why you nearly fainted just now?"

_Monika?! There's no way this is real. It's a joke right? Okay then, I'll play along for now._

"I uh... my body aches all over... especially my stomach."

"Oh," she said sympathetically. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah. I should be fine."

As Visuke slowly stood up he felt different. It was like his balance was ever so slightly off. Monika seemed to notice this and watched him with concern. Their gazes met, and looking down at her caused Visuke to smile.

"I never pictured you to be short Monika."

"So it really **_is_** you player. Also, I am not short! I am of average height for my age, give or take a couple of inches."

The way she looked while speaking the last sentences made Visuke think of Natsuki.

"I'm sorry, Monika. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. It's just that... I've been one of the shorter guys in my grade since middle school. Heck, even now that I'm sixteen, I'm still kind of short for my age. It just feels different having you look up at me."

"Player, are you messing with me?"

"No... and my name's not player! It's... Visuke."

"Oh... okay. But Visuke you're eighteen. Same as me." She smiled sweetly.

"What, really?! Of course not. You're joking. Besides, how would you know? You're not even real!"

"That hurt, Visuke." Monika held her hands over her heart in playful sarcasm. "I know because you and I were in the same class last year."

"Then how come you didn't know my name? You're saying I'm now in a game where you can... 'see' _**everything**_... right? So you should know what name I entered."

_Now I've got her,_ Visuke thought. _There's n__o way that we're in a video game. That's impossible! She's just pretending._

"Name you... entered?" Monika looked extremely puzzled.

"Wait you really don't-" Suddenly, she began laughing.

"Sorry Visuke, I couldn't resist," she said in between giggles. "To answer your question from before I can 'see**_'_** everything." Monika had regained her composure and was now completely serious.

"As to why I didn't call you by the name you had entered in the game," Her cheeks became slightly red, and she couldn't help but look away. "I didn't know if it was your 'real' name."

"So I really am... inside a game? No, that's not true. If it is, then which of the other three girls did I pursue in act one, assuming you even know their names?"

"Yuri." she said sadly.

Monika was right. At the time Visuke had thought he shared the most in common with Yuri due to how socially inept she was. He didn't discover the depths of Natsuki and Sayori's struggles until later.

"So, what? Did you spy on me or... hack my computer... or something? This kind of prank isn't funny."

"Look, I told you what I know. I'm stuck in this game and, now, so are you. I don't know how you got here, but you're here." She sounded a little too happy about the situation for Visuke's liking.

"That's right... I was stabbed. I think it was... when I tried to save that woman."

"Seriously!" Monika rushed over to Visuke. "Where?!"

"My stomach."

"Here. Let's take a look." she said. Monika was definitely concerned. Still, he was a little uneasy around her at the moment.

"That's okay," Visuke replied, turning slightly. "I'll check it myself."

Visuke raised his shirt to examine the spot where he had previously been stabbed. Monika, curious, had now positioned herself so that she was able to see where Visuke's gaze ended. In that spot, there was a small scar.

"It looks like it's healed almost completely." Monika happily stated. Visuke sighed.

"Yeah. But then, how did I get here?! I could've sworn that when it happened I... died."

They both sat in silence for almost a minute. Then, Monika spoke softly.

"Maybe... you did."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You think I died and somehow ended up in the world of _Doki Doki Literature Club_. Then, I lived my whole life here _subconsciously_ until today?" Visuke asked.

Monika had spent at least thirty minutes helping Visuke grow accustomed to his new self and (to a certain degree) life. The idea of dying and appearing in a fictional universe was undeniably far-fetched, but the evidence was substantial. The classroom and hallway were a perfect match to the backgrounds the game had used. Yuri's tea set and Natsuki's manga were both in the closet at the back. Monika was even able to recite every choice he had made in the game. Looking at his reflection only served to remove his remaining doubts. His grey-ish black hair had retained its normal messy state, but otherwise his appearance had changed slightly. His face was noticeably more mature, and his weight had increased by around ten pounds. However, the most notable difference to Visuke was in his height. He had grown at least four or five inches taller than before. Even so, the increase in both height and weight evened out so that his body _type _was roughly the same. Even still, his "new" body took some getting used to. It was basically like he had fallen asleep and aged two years in one night.

"Not exactly," Monika responded. "You see, I have memories of my childhood and later years, _but _I did not actually experience those events firsthand. My life basically starts at the beginning of act one. I just have the memories of what would've happened in order for me to reach that point in my life. I doubt you have those since you came from the real world, Visuke."

"Man, this is complicated. So I'm guessing this is the start of act one?" he inferred.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. The game starts when Sayori runs into the player as he's going to school. So, does that mean that by being here I've already broken the script?!"

"Don't worry. Yes, technically, the game has started and you should've met Sayori on your way to school. However, I don't think the game is going to break. The script has a way of rolling with the punches so to speak. Sayori will probably just assume that you left a little early. School is nearly over, so just go to your last class and wait for her there. To get there, go down the stairs and walk to the end of the hallway. It should be the last one on the right."

"Right," Visuke said as he headed towards the door. "I guess it's time to meet my childhood friend for the first time. Oh, and Monika..."

"Yes?" she blinked at him quizzically.

"Thanks."

Monika smiled and waved her hand.

"See you at the literature club, Visuke."

* * *

_That's pretty funny,_ Visuke thought to himself. _Even in a video-game world time moves slower during class._

His last class had happened much differently than he had expected. The lesson was real and exactly what you would expect from a normal school. The teachers and students all had unique faces and names. Even, the book they had read was one he had heard of before.

_Two minutes left in class. I still wish time would've skipped forward like in the game. Then, I wouldn't have had to sit around and wait here for almost two hours. Still, it gives me time to think about what my plan of action should be. Doing exactly what the protagonist did isn't an option. I mean, look where it got **him**. I'd like to be there for all the girls including Monika, but for now I'll just meet the other three and go from there. That's not such a bad-_

Visuke heard the door open behind him, disrupting his thought. Everyone else in the class was gone.

_The bell must've rung just now. That's what I get for not paying attention. _

Sighing, he got out of his seat and turned to exit the classroom. In the doorway stood a girl with coral pink hair and a bright red bow. Visuke stood silent, allowing her the opportunity to speak first. Her hands fell to her sides as she examined him with noticeable skepticism.

"Who are you and what have you done with Visuke!"

* * *

**Author Note: I feel that this chapter is pretty good. Maybe not so eventful, but still good? Eh? Still, if you're reading this then you probably already know that the literature club is where the magic starts happening (and of course by magic I mean... hopefully good chapters?).**

**Special thanks to Ayris and SCP-5323 for your reviews! Writing is so much better when you know people are reading XD.**

**Have a great day (or night) my dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm assuming everyone knows by now that the characters in this story (excluding Visuke) do not belong to me. Nor does the literature club. Okay anyway this almost didn't get done because of- you guessed it- me. It's been a tough week, but you probably don't want to hear about that. Enjoy!**

**Doki Doki New Story**

**Chapter 3:**

"Who are you and what have you done with Visuke!"

Sayori stood watching the person before her intently. His expression told her that he definitely had something to hide. He was tense and seemed unable to form a response.

"Visuke doesn't go to school early!" The boy was still unsure of what to say. She smiled as if it had been a joke, but instead of laughing she continued to speak softly. "He's always late like me. Even if he didn't oversleep or drag his feet in the morning like I did, he would always be there when I got up. He would look after me during school and spend time with me."

Sayori paused and averted her gaze. Visuke had been nervous before, but now he waited in stunned silence.

"You were the only one who understood me. I used to think it meant that you were hopeless like me..."

A single tear fell down Sayori's face. The feeling of distance between them was unbearable, and she couldn't help but feel sick.

"But I didn't care!"

She began to sob uncontrollably.

"It was selfish of me to want you to stay the same way forever! I just didn't want to think... that one day you would leave me behind..."

Sayori's teary eyes connected with Visuke's.

"I'm happy for you, but... it hurts."

_Not now, _he thought. _It's only the beginning of the game. Why now of all times?! What should I say to her?_

Sayori buried her face in her hands for a moment. Then, she wiped her eyes and spoke to him again.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I'm fi-"

Suddenly, Sayori felt a hand on her head. Visuke ruffled her hair, hoping that it would comfort her.

"You're right... I'm not myself today."

Her tears had momentarily ceased and she stared up at him in silence.

"I must be out of my mind to make my best friend cry."

Sayori started to tear up again.

"I told you I'm okay. It's better for me this way," she said.

"... What about me?"

"Huh?"

"As far as I'm concerned losing you isn't a step forward. It's a step back. We may have been childhood friends, but for me it was a lie. I've never known what true friendship was. Now, because of something that happened to me recently, I think I understand. Friends are people who try- no **_want_**\- to make your life better. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you needed before, and I hope you can forgive me. I want to be there for you from now on, so please let me be your friend too!"

Sayori simply nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Visuke immediately hugged her, and soon he too was crying. She didn't know how to react to this, so she simply closed her eyes and continued to sob quietly. Visuke had never felt so warm before in his life.

_My first **real **friend._

He remembered all the years he had spent alone, trying to bear everything by himself. He subconsciously hugged Sayori tighter, and somehow she felt the sorrow he was struggling to contain.

"I'm sorry, Visuke."

"For what?"

"For making you sad."

"It's okay," he said wiping away his tears and then hers. "Right now I'm the happiest I've ever been."

The two shed their final tears with their arms around each other. Sayori thought they would stay that way forever until Visuke suddenly broke away, wiping his eyes one last time.

"Oh yeah. Sayori," he said with a smile. "I have a surprise for you! It's one that I'm sure you'll love."

* * *

"A surprise?! Really?!" Sayori was trying her best to sound genuinely cheerful after what had happened. She couldn't help but feel sad that Visuke had let her go, yet, deep down, she could feel that a part of her was truly happier than ever before.

"Yep."

"Wow! What is it?!"

"I'm going to have to take you somewhere first."

"Yay! Wait, I have to go to the literature club today."

"Don't worry it's on the way. Just follow me."

"Okay!"

Visuke followed the same path he had taken to get to his last class. As he was walking he couldn't help but notice how happy Sayori appeared to be. She was practically skipping beside him, occasionally twirling and stopping on her toes to let him catch up.

_All I want is for her to stay this way forever,_ Visuke thought as he approached the club room.

"Hey wait a minute! We're at the literature club! I thought you said it was on the way?"

"More or less... Actually, this is where I was taking you. You see, I'm joining the literature club."

"Really? I'm so happy that you're going to be in the same club as me!" Sayori hugged me as she was jumping up and down from excitement. "But wait, are you sure? You don't know anyone there. Why don't you just visit the club before you join."

"I already know one person in the club," Visuke replied. "And that's all I need to make my decision."

Sayori was caught off guard and simply blushed.

"Thank you, Visuke. You always know how to make me so happy! We're gonna have lot's of fun together from now on!"

Then, Sayori, full of energy, swung open the classroom door.

* * *

"You're late, Sayori! Did you get hungry again or-" The pink haired girl suddenly stopped. Visuke smiled as she looked directly at him.

_I guess Natsuki is the only one here at the moment, _he thought. _I probably shouldn't ask about Monika or Yuri at the moment. Sayori doesn't think I know them yet._

"I see you brought the new club member, but... WHY IS IT A GUY! Come on Sayori, you'll ruin the atmosphere!" she said while pouting. Visuke simply sighed in response.

"This is Natsuki," Sayori stated. "Natsuki, this is Visuke. He wants to join the literature club."

"Ugh. Really?"

_What should I do? Since Natsuki is the only one here, I guess I can start by getting on her good side._

"Hey, this is the literature club right? So do you have any manga I could read?"

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were. Manga is literature after all. I'll go ahead and get it. If you're thinking about joining the club than this will definitely seal the deal."

"Okay. I'm expecting something really great."

_Well, that was easy._

After a few moments Natsuki returned carrying the manga. She held it out it triumph.

"Parfait girls," he read out loud.

_Well, I guess I could tease her a bit._

"Hmmm. Do you have any horror manga?" Natsuki didn't hesitate to elbow him in the stomach.

"Ugh. Here I was thinking you actually had good taste."

"Natsuki! That wasn't nice," Sayori scolded. "You'll scare away our new member!"

"What? You heard him. He disrespected my interests!"

"He didn't mean to."

"Oh yeah?! How do you know?!"

Visuke had literally been brought to his knees due to how sore his stomach already was. Although, admittedly, he didn't know if he could've shrugged it off, had he not been slightly injured. He managed to pick himself up as the two girls continued to argue.

"Actually, Natsuki, I was joking," he said apologetically. "I'd be happy to read it."

"Well, next time don't joke about something so important." Natsuki handed over the manga. "Fold any pages and you're dead," she warned. Then, she took a seat under the window.

"I'm guessing you want me to sit next to you, so that we can read together?"

"What?! No way! I can't believe you would think that I'd want you to sit next to me!" Natsuki scoffed. "... but, since you obviously want to, you can just go ahead and take a seat!"

"Fine I will, but can I make a request."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Do you think Sayori could read with us."

Visuke watched as Natsuki's face practically lit up with joy. He could tell that she really wanted people to appreciate her interests, and he knew exactly how she felt, having spent so much time alone. However, when she saw Visuke smile at her, she scrambled to retain her previous attitude.

"I guess she can read if she wants to. This is a literature club."

Visuke patted her on the head, succeeding in causing Natsuki to punch his shoulder.

"Ow! Seriously?!"

Natsuki laughed.

"Oh well. So, how about it Sayori?"

Sayori turned from where she had started to arrange some papers on a desk.

"Will you please read with us?"

* * *

The three of them had spent the next ten minutes reading and laughing together. Visuke could tell that both of the girls were having fun, and he hoped that he could keep it that way.

"Are you ready to flip the-"

Suddenly the door burst open.

"I'm sorry that took so long! Something came up and I-" Yuri nearly dropped the pitcher of water she was holding upon seeing Visuke.

"Oh... Um hello," she stammered. "My name is Yuri... It's a pleasure meeting you... uh?" Yuri clearly hadn't realized until that moment that she didn't even know his name.

"Oh! I'm Visuke."

"Right. It's a pleasure meeting you Visuke."

The door opened again and Monika rushed in.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be so late everyone!"

_Well, at least everyone's here, _Visuke thought.

Natsuki suddenly grabbed the manga.

"Ugh! We were just getting to the good part."

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Yuri apologized shyly. "But now I can make tea and we can eat your cupcakes as well."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Sayori squealed in excitement. "Natsuki made the most delicious cupcakes because-" Realization struck her at the last second.

"Let me guess. You told Natsuki to make cupcakes because you were going to bring a new member," Visuke inferred. He, of course, knew this already.

"That pretty much sums it up," Monika said, flashing Visuke a knowing smile. "Still, I never thought that the new member would be you, Visuke."

"Do you two know each other?" asked Natsuki. She seemed suspicious as well as slightly agitated.

"You could say that. Monika and I were in the same class last year."

* * *

The group had spent the remainder of their time eating cupcakes, drinking tea, and talking about various subjects. Monika, with the occasional help of the other girls, explained to Visuke that the club was mostly just a place for people to practice the use of literature, whether it be reading books, constructing novels, or writing poetry. When Sayori heard this, she jumped up from her seat.

"Speaking of poetry, Natsuki writes poems a lot. I bet they're really great!"

"Sayori!" Natsuki was flustered. "You shouldn't just say that."

"I think she's probably just anxious to read one of your poems, Natsuki," Visuke reassured.

"Stilll, it's... embarrassing."

"Natsuki is right," Yuri stated. "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Visuke looked over at Monika, and she winked in response.

"Okay, everyone! I have an idea. Let's all go home and write a poem. That way we can all share them tomorrow, so everyone is even."

"Okay!"

* * *

"With that we can end today's meeting on a good note," Monika declared. She motioned for Visuke to come over to her.

"What is it, Monika?" Visuke asked.

"I was just going to say that it looked like you, Natsuki, and Sayori had been having a good time. I might even be a little jealous. Keep up the good work." Monika gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, you know it doesn't have to go the same way as the game did. You, Yuri, and I can do something together tomorrow."

"That's really sweet of you, but I have to prepare for the festival and organize papers. I usually end up staying at the school all day, and you should probably walk Sayori home."

"Oh ok. Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know."

"Will do."

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're walking me home, Visuke. It's just like old times."

"Yeah. It feels good walking home with a friend."

Sayori stopped for a moment, but quickly reclaimed her position walking beside Visuke. He couldn't help but notice that she was particularly quiet during the rest of their walk.

Visuke found himself thinking about how he could make the girls happy and keep them safe. Despite his repeated attempts, he could not seem to devise a plan.

"Well, I guess we should split up now," Sayori said after the two of them had reached her house. Visuke nodded and waved to her.

"Bye Sayori! See you tomorrow."

She waved back and entered her house, closing the door behind her.

Visuke then entered his own home and went upstairs to his room, falling back onto his bed.

_What to do._

* * *

Monika found herself sitting in a desk, completely isolated from the world. The club room had become a solace to her, and she stayed there whenever she needed to think.

_Python. Operating system. User._

She found herself reciting words that reminded her of how fake her world really was. The club room was also the only place she felt comfortable testing her "control", though ever since Visuke arrived, she hadn't felt the need to use it.

_Why me. Why do I have this. I shouldn't have to rely on it, yet I can tell that things are going to be the same. Even now, I find myself unable to spend time with him. Is it because of this? I won't use it. I **can't **use it._

Monika sighed and rested her head on her arms.

"I don't know what I should do..." she whispered.

_Maybe I'm not meant to spend time with him._

"Maybe you can help me write this poem?"

Monika, shocked, quickly raised her head to see Visuke standing in the doorway.

"Visuke? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

He walked over to her and took a seat beside her desk.

"After I walked Sayori home, I realized that I still needed to write my poem, and I haven't had the chance to talk to you since before the literature club. I've never written a poem before, so I figured that it would probably be best if I could get you to help me."

"So, you ran all the way here instead of just asking Sayori or someone else?"

"Well... yeah." Monika couldn't help but feel happier than when they had first met.

"You're such an idiot, Visuke."

Visuke just laughed at her observation.

"Yeah. So are you going to help me write this poem or not?"

* * *

**Author note: How was it. Be honest. I can take it. Anyway it was a pleasure to write this for you folks. You can probably see now that my mind works in many different directions. I do have a skeleton of a plan for this story though, so yeah... **

**Special thanks once again to Ayris and SCP-5323, but also The cool scp5323!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doki Doki New Story**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey Monika, what do you think would sound good here?"

"I can't write it for you, Visuke. I already told you that I'm only giving writing _**tips**_. Also, don't expect me to read it until tomorrow."

"Yeah. I guess that's only fair for the rest of the club."

"Very astute."

_"..._ Okay! After this line, I think it will be finished."

"Great! I can't wait to see how you express yourself!"

"Yeah. I really enjoyed this, Monika. I'd definitely like to do it again. How about you?"

* * *

_Wandering through the darkness_

_Where the sun never shines,_

_I blindly follow those_

_Who carry lanterns of their own._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A frightening noise echoes from nearby._

_Though I cannot see, I stumble forwards,_

_Knowing that without light_

_I have no power._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Surrounded by darkness._

_I feel nothing but the cold wind on my face._

_Whispering._

_Telling me I am alone._

_Having forgotten the light,_

_I surrender to darkness._

_Fear puts me to sleep,_

_Never to awaken again..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Until one day,_

_I hear someone call my name._

_Gazing into the distance,_

_I see a beacon of hope._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A single star._

_A bundle of light._

_Swimming in an endless sea of darkness._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Reaching for it, I find the courage to smile again. _

* * *

That night, Visuke could not seem to fall asleep. He kept thinking about his first day in the literature club. He had become friends with each of the four girls, and they had all seemed to enjoy his company. Every moment had been like a dream come true. He could only wait in fevered anticipation for what was to come next.

After a short while, Visuke's alarm sounded, interrupting the brief period of sleep he had finally managed to achieve. Yawning, he got out of bed and freshened up before brushing his teeth and donning his school uniform. As he was looking to see what he had available for breakfast, he quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts. In the midst of several names Visuke hadn't heard of before was Sayori's.

_I'm going to start the day off by inviting her to eat breakfast with me, _he cheerfully thought to himself. _Eggs with toast sounds good. I can totally cook that._

He dialed the number and waited as he cracked open the eggs. There was no answer. After calling once more, he decided just to leave a message. Sighing to himself, Visuke finished preparing breakfast and sat down at the table.

_I thought she would've at least heard the phone ring,_ Visuke thought._ I know from the game- and Sayori herself for that matter- that she often oversleeps, but... should I check on her? I don't want to cause problems by barging into her home._

He glanced at the eggs he had cooked, and then at the door.

_I guess it'll be okay. I'm just doing it out of concern. I'll just have to try to hurry back before the food gets cold._

* * *

Leaving the door unlocked, Visuke rushed over to Sayori's home. He stood before the front door, and knocked three times. The house was eerily silent.

"Sayori!" Visuke called. Once again, there was no reply. He knocked one last time before checking the door to see if it was unlocked. Much to his dismay, the handle wouldn't budge.

Visuke was beginning to fret. He frantically ran to the other side of the house, searching for another way in. He passed by a window that was slightly cracked, hoping to find a back door. Unfortunately, the rear door was locked as well.

_Look's like the window is my only option. That's just great._

He made his way back over to the side of the house, slid his fingers between the window panes, and gently pried them open. Visuke yelled Sayori's name into the window, before placing his hands on the window sill.

"I'm coming in Sayori!"

As he gracelessly climbed through the window, Visuke momentarily lost his balance and succeeded in breaking what he hoped was an inexpensive decoration.

_I'll have to clean that up later._

Shaking his head, he carefully climbed up the stairs, and made his way over to the room he presumed to be Sayori's. He knocked on the door. Sayori didn't respond.

"Sayori! Wake up please!"

Visuke's hands were shaking. He didn't want to open the door. He didn't think he **could**, but he didn't want to lose hope just yet.

His grip on the handle was weak, and he cracked the door open gingerly, before covering his eyes and opening it completely.

* * *

Visuke slowly removed his hand from where it served to obscure his vision and took a moment to focus. Immediately something caught his attention. A thick rope had been wrapped several times around a ceiling fan. He panicked, following the rope downward with his eyes until he saw Sayori. The rope was strewn across her lap and she was bawling while clutching it tightly.

"Visuke- I- I was- going to do- it- but then you- you're message- and you- and I couldn't- I know- you're mad- but I..."

Sayori could hardly speak she was crying so violently, but Visuke understood most of what she was trying to say. She had been moments away from attempting it, but she had stopped herself. He couldn't begin to describe the relief that he felt, but he was soon overridden with a deep sadness. He tried to adopt the kindest demeanor possible as he kneeled beside her, gently taking her hand. Her grip loosened around the rope.

"I didn't want to, but it would've been better for everyone. You and Natsuki would be able to enjoy your time alone together. I just keep getting in your way."

"That's not true, Sayori. I could tell that Natsuki wanted you to read with us, and so did I. You aren't getting in anyone's way."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm really glad you're alive," Visuke whispered as Sayori cried into his shoulder. "Because you're my friend, and friends take care of each other. Believe me, I'm **_going _**to take care of you. Let's start by getting you something to eat."

* * *

As Sayori was quietly eating breakfast, Visuke stood trying to collect his thoughts. He was definitely not prepared for what had transpired, but he was going to try his best to remedy the situation for Sayori's sake.

_For starters, I should probably let the literature club know that Sayori and I aren't coming today. But..._

Visuke scrolled through his contacts quickly. Not a single one corresponded to another of the three club members. He turned off his phone and sat beside Sayori when he suddenly remembered that she was friends with the other three girls.

"Hey... Sayori can I borrow your phone to call the other club members?"

"Oh... yeah. But why do you want to call them?"

"Well, the two of us are already late to school, and I think it would be better for us to stay here. I just wanted to let the others know, if that's okay with you."

"Oh... okay," she muttered, handing her phone over to Visuke. Seeing Monika's name he called her, reasoning that as president she should be the logical choice.

Within a couple of seconds, Monika answered the phone.

"Hello Sayori! Are you calling about that little chat we had last night?"

Visuke imagined what the two girls could've talked about before dismissing the idea.

"Hey, sorry Monika. It's me, Visuke."

"Visuke? What are you doing with Sayori's phone?"

"Well, somthing... came up. We're both okay, but I don't think either of us are coming to school today. I hate to inform you on such short notice, but can you tell Yuri and Natsuki that we won't be coming to the club today?"

"Sure... but what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Thanks, Monika."

"You're welcome, Visuke. Bye."

* * *

Visuke returned the phone to Sayori, who had finished eating breakfast and was staring at her plate. He knew that she was suffering, and he wished that he could take away the pain she was feeling. Still, not having any experience treating depression, he assumed that professional help would be most effective for Sayori. The only problem was that he didn't know if she would feel the same way. Nevertheless, he decided to at least give it a try.

"Sayori," he began. "Are you feeling better now that you've had breakfast?"

"Yeah."

She still wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Everything tasted yummy," she said with a sad smile.

"That's good," Visuke said. He was trying his best to ease into the subject without being too hasty. He was genuinely worried about Sayori, but the situation had him terrified.

"Sayori, you know how I said that I would take care of you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's really all I want, but... I don't know the best way to help you. What I'm saying is that I think you need more than just me fighting alongside you. I want to get you help."

"I figured you'd say that." Sayori continued to stare at her feet.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone. I'll still be by your side every day, making breakfast and checking up on you. I don't want to restrict you, but I do want to make sure you're okay."

Sayori finally looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry, Visuke. I know that you're trying your best to help me, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

She averted her gaze once again.

"But... Can you still... make me breakfast?"

Visuke was admittedly a little concerned about Sayori not wanting to seek help, but he knew that he couldn't force her to. In truth, he was relieved that Sayori didn't seem to be upset.

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you, Visuke."

"Anytime, Sayori."

He smiled, patting her on the head.

"I have an idea. Since the two of us won't be going to the literature club, we should share poems."

"About that..."

"You didn't write one?" Visuke asked. Sayori shook her head.

"That's okay. How about you just read my poem? You can tell me what you think, and- if you want- you can write one for me to read today!"

* * *

**Author Note:** **So I threw in some poetry... I know it wasn't like the best thing ever, but it was an attempt. Man, it's times like these that I really wish I had Monika proofreading my poetry. **

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Special thanks to ZombieSlayers, SCP-5323, and Ayris for commenting!**


	5. Update

**Update on Doki Doki New Story:**

To anyone who's still around that read my story. Thank you. I apologize for the extremely outrageous hiatus I took. Honestly, some things came up, and I forgot about this. I know that's not fair to you readers (who are probably only in my head), and I can make excuses all day long; however, I wouldn't feel right doing that. I am truly very sorry.

That being said, I would like to announce that I will try my best to continue my story. One of the reasons I stopped writing was because I was honestly struggling to keep up with weekly content. I know the weekly "thing" was a self imposed concept of mine, but I didn't want to come short of expectations I'd set. So this story will make a return. This time; however, it will be as it was meant to be: a hobby. No deadlines. There will only be content that (I hope) is worthy of your time.

I have been thinking about editing the chapters that I have already released, but I don't want to confuse anyone who didn't give up on the story. Still, there are several flaws in them that could benefit from revision.

It's funny how in your head events, stories, or even ideas seem to work so smoothly, yet reality has other preferences.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
